


bunk beds

by cvptainmarvel



Series: #mintyficweek [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Camping AU, Fluff, M/M, Minty Fic Week, bunk beds, cuteness, minty, minty fluff, soooooo gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller helps Monty realize that camping isn't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bunk beds

**Author's Note:**

> for day 2 of mintyficweek soo a camping au. tbh the camping is just for setting tho. also sorry it's really short ://///

"Alright, here are your cabin assignments," the instructor said to the tired looking teenagers surrounding him as he handed them slips of paper.  Monty had no idea why he was here. Sure, volunteering at a fifth graders' science camp was good for logging hours and college apps, but Monty hated everything about camping.  He reluctantly took a slip of paper and scanned the room for anyone who looked as uncomfortable as he felt.  So basically everyone. Monty's thoughts were interrupted by the instructor speaking again.  "Please head to the cabin on your slip of paper and maybe make nice with your partner?" the instructor half asked. "The kids will be here in a couple of hours.  You're free until then."

Monty hefted the duffel bag at his feet onto his shoulder before finally looking at his slip of paper.  "Newts" it read.  Yuck.  Monty followed the others to the cabin area.  He stepped inside the one with a rusty sign above the door reading "_ E W _ _".  The other letters had faded.  Ew, Monty agreed.  Inside, he found 10 absolutely sad bunk beds, fraying carpet, peeling walls, and a really cute boy.  Wait...what?

Monty's eyes shot back to the unarguably handsome boy standing smack dab in the middle of the drab building.  Monty tried really hard to look casual... and failed.  The boy walked up to him and held out his hand.  "Hey, I'm Nathan," he said.  Monty opened and closed his mouth like a fish before snapping out of his stupor and shaking Nathan's hand.

"I'm..." Monty started before pausing to think.  "Monty," he finished.  Nathan laughed.

"You forget your name often?" Nathan asked, a smile on his face.

"Only around cute guys," Monty blurted out before realizing what he said.  "I didn't... I mean... Oh my god," Monty said coherently before hiding his face in his hands.  Nathan laughed even harder.  Monty couldn't take his hands off of his face.  They were held there by embarrassment, until he felt another set of hands on his own, pulling them away.

"Hey you're pretty cute, too.  I don't think it's fair that you pretty much stared at my face for ages, but I barely get a glance at yours," Nathan teased.  "Tell you what. Let's pick bunks opposite each other so that I can enjoy your face the whole week."

Monty raised his hands up to his face again as soon as Nathan let go of them.  "Yeah that sounds good," Monty said, his voice muffled by his palms, though he was smiling behind his hands.

 


End file.
